


𝕠𝕙 𝕨𝕠𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣

by Laeana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV First Person, Relationship Advice, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Et voilà que Lando se retrouve, une nuit, à parler de ses sentiments pour Carlos à Max alors qu'ils jouent à Fifa.Tout prend une tournure différente lorsqu'ils se lancent un défi.Si ils font une bonne course, ils doivent aller déclarer leurs sentiments à la personne qu'ils aiment.Se passe durant le GP du Mexique 2019.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen (implied), Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	𝕠𝕙 𝕨𝕠𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣

**Author's Note:**

> OS en collaboration avec Camelia128, auteure sur Wattpad.

— Tu es amoureux de Carlos ? Sérieusement ?

— Chut, pas si fort !

Mes joues sont déjà rouges de gêne alors que Max se moque largement de moi. Cette vérité que j'ai caché pendant si longtemps, je l'ai laissée échapper si bêtement ... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour rattraper la situation ?

—Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais.

Lui dire ? Mais il est fou, je vais paraître ridicule si je lui avoue mes sentiments. C'est impossible qu'il ressente la même chose que moi. Déjà parce qu'il est hétéro et en plus, je suis trop ... moi. Comment pourrait-il m'aimer ?

Jeune, sans expérience, des tas de choses pourraient me décrire. À côté de moi, il est juste ... génial. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me dénigrer comme ça mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, mon manque de confiance me pourrit la vie quotidiennement.

Cependant je ne peux pas m'en défaire, peu importe tout ce que j'ai tenté.

— Je vais rien lui dire du tout. De toute façon, il ne m'aime pas.

Max lève les yeux au ciel, je sais que je l'agace à dire ça. C'est pourtant véridique. Qu'est-ce que le pilote espagnol pourrait me trouver ?

— C'est sûr que si tu pars perdant d'avance ...

— Bah en même temps, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il partage mes sentiments. Puis de toute façon, tu ne peux rien me dire, tu n'es pas en couple toi-même !

— Alors ça c'est petit. J'ai été plus souvent en couple que toi !

Cette fois, c'est à mon tour de pouffer de rire. C'est ça, c'est ça. Je lâche la manette de playstation que j'ai dans les mains pour aller récupérer mon téléphone. Qui ne contient aucun message, bien sûr. Des fois j'espère contre mon gré que Carlos ait pensé à moi.

— Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, là maintenant tu es seul. Alors à moins que tu n'ailles avouer tes sentiments à je ne sais pas qui aussi, je ne bouge pas.

— Qui te dis que je suis pas en couple ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui.

— Parce que tu l'es, peut être ?

— Je ... euh ...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devient rouge comme ça ? Pas de doute, il cache quelque chose. À moi d'avoir un avantage sur lui un peu. Retourner la situation.

— Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

Il rougit encore plus qu'avant. Attend... Ça veut dire que je le connais ? Un pilote de F1 ? Quelqu'un proche de nous ? Impossible, je m'en serais rendu compte quand même ... Ou bien ...?

— Tu avais raison, je ne suis pas en couple.

— Mais tu es amoureux de quelqu'un toi aussi !

Son silence est plus que parlant. Il ne peut pas me cacher grand-chose à moi non plus. Pas quand on passe tout ce temps ensemble. Que ce soit pour jouer ou en vrai.

— Tu sais pour Carlos alors je veux savoir !

Je lui fais un grand sourire et le fixe sans bouger. Connaissant ses craintes profondes, je lui assure :

— Je te promets de ne rien dire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il soupire bruyamment, laissant sa tête tomber dans ses mains.

— Tu es insupportable.

— Alors ?

— C'est Dan.

Un petit rire passe mes lèvres et mon compatriote me lance un regard outré. J'essaye de contrôler mes soubresauts, c'est dur. De toutes les personnes, il a fallu que cela tombe sur Daniel, son ancien coéquipier.

— En fait, tu me donnes des conseils que tu n'appliques même pas ?

Il commence à râler et à dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Je me mets à sourire, pensant que cela nous fait un bon point commun quand même. Je ne peux pas oublier le début de notre conversation, alors je hasarde :

— Si et seulement si je fais une bonne course, j'irais déclarer mes sentiments à Carlos. Mais c'est la même chose pour toi. Si tu fais une bonne course, tu vas déclarer ta flamme à Daniel aussi !

— Mais Daniel, il n'est pas intéressé par moi. Il m'a dit l'autre jour qu'une personne lui plaisait mais qu'il n'osait pas lui avouer.

— C'est peut-être toi. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu te débarrasseras de ces sentiments douloureux. Je parie que tu les traînes depuis longtemps.

— Depuis qu'on a commencé à se rapprocher...

Max semble soudainement plus fragile, plus triste. J'ai un pincement au coeur et vient le serrer doucement dans mes bras. Il soupire.

— Mais Daniel a eu beaucoup de conquêtes entre temps. Il n'a sûrement jamais dû s'intéresser à moi.

— On parlait de mon manque de confiance, il serait peut-être temps de faire quelque chose à propos du tien. C'est toi qui voulait me lancer ce défi, tu te défiles maintenant ?

— Je ne manque pas de confiance en moi. Mais on a la preuve que Dan est hétéro. Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué je ne suis pas vraiment une femme.

Je jette un regard morne à l'heure. On ne peut pas se permettre de veiller trop tard, la course est demain. Déjà que si notre rencontre de ce soir se sait, on se ferait remonter les bretelles, il vaut mieux ne pas trop tarder.

J'éteins la console sous la protestation à peine audible du pilote RedBull et lui lance une oeillade concernée.

— On va se séparer, tu as encore à retourner à ton hôtel je crois ?

— Ouais, faut être en forme pour la course et je dois rentrer en espérant que personne ne me voit.

Il récupère ses affaires. Sur le pas de la porte, on se salue un peu maladroitement. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, je reprends :

— Max, t'accepte le défi ou non ?

Il rigole et me fait un clin d'oeil, me faisant comprendre qu'il accepte. Je referme la porte en riant.

La nuit semble presque passer trop vite. La course arrive elle aussi à une vitesse incroyable. Et la déception.

Je suis maudit honnêtement. La dernière place. Je me sens vraiment nul. Comment Carlos pourrait s'intéresser à moi ? Je regarde le reste de la compétition avec mon équipe. Plus que dépité.

Je n'avouerais pas mes sentiments aujourd'hui et je ne le ferais probablement jamais. Quand tout se finit, je me réfugie derrière les stands, dans une pièce isolée, les larmes menaçant de franchir mes paupières. J'entends toquer à la porte de la pièce.

— Lando ? Tout va bien ?

Je gémis. De toutes les personnes, pourquoi Carlos ? Pourquoi maintenant ? J'essuie vainement mes larmes qui continuent de couler alors que la porte s'ouvre. Il semble gêné de me voir comme ça.

— Tu es parti plutôt rapidement ... Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ?

— Tu m'as vu partir ? Je pensais que tu n'étais pas encore rentré.

— Euh ... Si ... En fait, je te cherchais.

Un léger rougissement enflamme mes pommettes. Pourquoi ? Je me sens fondre sous son regard doux, plein de tendresse à mon encontre.

— Tu semblais sur le point de pleurer, on l'a tous vu. Les garçons m'ont demandé de venir te voir comme Max avait l'air... Occupé et que c'est lui qui s'occupe de ça d'habitude.

— Occupé ? Comment ça ?

— Il était en pleine discussion avec Daniel et on a décidé qu'il valait mieux les laisser parler.

Oh. Max a fini sixième et Daniel a fini huitième. Est-ce que mon camarade a jugé que c'était une assez bonne place pour aller se déclarer ? Je me demande bien.

Carlos a profité de mon inattention pour se rapprocher de moi. Il vient gentiment essuyer les perles qui roulent encore sur mes joues. Je me sens rougir davantage devant cette preuve d'affection.

— J'aime pas te voir triste.

Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de l'emprise qu'il a sur moi. C'est beaucoup trop. Nos visages se rapprochent petit à petit et j'arrive à peine à le réaliser que ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Je ne réagis pas et il se sépare de moi. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sort.

Mon coéquipier a un air sombre sur le visage et se mord la lèvre, semblant soudainement regretter son geste soudain. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

— Désolé, je n'aurais probablement pas dû faire ça. Pardonne-moi. Je comprendrais si tu veux qu'on prenne nos distances, si tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Je suis vraiment-

— Non !

Il semble assez choqué que j'ai crié. Je cherche les mots justes pour m'exprimer. Je suis assez frustré quand je balbutie. Je me reprends vite.

— Ce n'est pas ça, je ressens la même chose que toi. Simplement je ne pensais pas que tu partageais mes sentiments. C'est tellement ... fou. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es incroyable, Carlos ? Je ne te mérite pas.

— Bien sûr que si. C'est moi qui est l'impression de ne pas être à ta hauteur. Tu t'intéresses sûrement plus à quelqu'un de plus jeune et de plus beau que moi.

Un sourire m'échappe quand je remarque que nous sommes pareils tous les deux. Bouffés par les incertitudes. C'est cette fois moi qui vient poser ma main sur sa joue et qui m'avance, légèrement hésitant, pour l'embrasser.

Mon inexpérience est comblée par mon espagnol qui reprend le contrôle du baiser qui s'intensifie. À bout de souffle, nous nous séparons mais cela ne dure pas longtemps avant qu'il ne vienne reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. S'il savait combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment. Et il est comme je l'imaginais.

Doux, patient. Il vient me serrer contre lui quand notre échange s'est fini. J'aurais peut-être aimé aller plus loin mais je comprends aussi que ce n'est pas le bon lieu où faire quoique ce soit. Nous avons déjà la chance de ne pas avoir été surpris par qui que ce soit ...

Nous retournons auprès de nos autres coéquipiers. Je retourne ensuite aux stands. Rapidement nous devons retourner à l'hôtel. Je suis déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir Carlos avant de rentrer mais il est sûrement très occupé.

Dans la chambre, je fais ma valise. Mon téléphone vibre d'un message. C'est Max qui me demande comment ça s'est passé. Je décide de l'appeler. Il me répond tout de suite.

— Alors, je crois que tu as des choses à me raconter Lando ?

— Toi aussi.

— Je ne sais même pas comment tu es au courant de ça ? Oui, j'ai parlé à Dan. On a beaucoup parlé. Après tout, on avait ignoré de nombreuses choses depuis tout ce temps mais ...

D'ici, j'imagine le néerlandais, assis ou allongé, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

— ...il m'a dit de lui laisser un peu de temps. Il m'aime aussi mais je crois juste qu'on va devoir composer avec la vie de tous les jours.

— Oh.

— Tu l'as dit. Et toi ?

Malgré ma déception pour lui, j'ai du mal à cacher ma joie. Je suis tellement content !

— Il est venu me retrouver après la course. J'étais mal et je me suis mis à l'écart. On a discuté et ... On s'est embrassé !

— Vraiment ? C'est génial, Lando ! Tu es casé maintenant.

— Eh bien, à ce sujet ... en fait ... on en a pas vraiment parlé. On s'est avoués nos sentiments mais j'ai oublié de lui demander si on sortait ensemble ou non.

— J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux Lando ? Tu as un mec super que tu aimes et qui t'aime et tu ne sais même pas si vous êtes en couple.

Mes joues s'enflamment un instant. Je brûle de honte et me sens soulagé qu'on ne soit pas face à face où il se serait moqué de moi. Mes pensées sont interrompues par quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte, je vais ouvrir précipitamment et trouve un des managers derrière.

— Oui ?

— Ton vol a été avancé, il va falloir partir maintenant si tu veux arriver à temps.

— Quoi, là tout de suite ? Mais mes affaires ne sont pas prêtes !

Je commence à paniquer. Je dois aller prendre un vol bientôt mais je n'ai rien de prêt et je suis crevé. Je pensais pouvoir avoir le temps de trouver Carlos et lui parler. J'ai l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans l'estomac quand je comprends que je devrais attendre une semaine avant de le revoir. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça me paraît trop long. Trop long quand il y a cette affaire-là à régler.

— Désolé. On m'a juste envoyé te prévenir. Ton vol initial a été annulé et si tu veux être de retour quelques jours chez toi pour te reposer avant de revenir dans l'équipe, il faut y aller.

Je fourre à la va-vite mes effets dans mon sac en espérant ne rien oublier. Ma mine se ferme. Je récupère mon casque, n'ayant envie de parler à personne. Brusquement, je viens de redescendre du pic du joie sur lequel j'étais monté.

À l'aéroport, je m'assoie sur un siège, attendant mon vol qui ne va pas tarder. Quelques minutes s'écouler et je sens ma gorge se serrer. Envie de pleurer. C'est sûrement ridicule.

— Lanno !

Je me relève, me retourne. C'est à ce moment que je vois Carlos arriver vers moi en courant et sens mon coeur s'arrêter de battre. Il est venu. Il est venu pour moi. Il pose une main sur ma joue.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Carlos ?

— Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans t'embrasser, cabrón.

J'ai envie de rire à cette phrase et en même temps je renifle. Je n'ai eu besoin de rien dire pour qu'il vienne, il me connaît trop bien.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes prennent de l'ampleur. Le fait que l'aéroport soit désert nous arrange bien. Quand on se sépare, l'appel d'embarquement retentit.

Je me recule, légèrement déçu, mais n'osant pas avouer le sujet qui me dérange le plus. La question ultime. Mais alors que je me retourne pour saisir ma valise, mon espagnol en profite pour m'enlacer par derrière.

— Je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire, amor. Oui, tu es mon petit-ami et je suis le tien. Et tu vas me manquer pendant ces jours passés sans toi.

Un sourire se pose sur mes lèvres, je me sens rougir. Carlos dépose de légers baisers dans mon cou.

— Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te retiendrais ici. Je t'empêcherais de partir. Mais je crois bien que ce n'est pas possible. Alors va, amor de mi vida. Va retrouver ta famille, on se revoit dans trois jours.

— T-Trois jours ?

— Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié ?

Je cligne des yeux sans me souvenir. Il rit doucement contre moi, me provoquant de légers frissons.

— La réunion dans trois jours.

— Oh. Oh ... oui. On va se revoir plus tôt que prévu alors !

— C'est ça cariño. Maintenant tu devrais y aller ou tu vas vraiment le louper cet avion !

Je souris, posant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de courir vers mon point d'embarquement. Le sourire ne quitte pas mes lèvres surtout quand je reçois son message : "J'ai oublié de te dire, bon voyage. Je t'aime."

On va se revoir plus tôt que prévu.

Et j'ai un petit-ami !

**Author's Note:**

> Première fois que j'écris sur ce ship, une collab semblait une bonne option pour ! Travail sympa, auteure sympa :D Je suis revenue au bon vieux temps où j'écrivais à je mais à part ça tout me semble normal ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de notre alliance pour faire ce petit bébé ?
> 
> oh comme j'adore la relation Lando/Carlos.


End file.
